Someone I Could Really Care About
by olicitycaptainswanshipper
Summary: What would happen if Oliver told Felicity he wasnt lying about loving her? Just something I typed up this afternoon, but Ill try to keep writing once I get an idea! Rated T just in case I want to go that way in the future. As always if you have suggestions please review!
1. Chapter 1

"You did what?" Diggle exclaimed, wanting to smack Oliver across the face. It wasn't the first time he had wanted to do such a thing, but it was the first time in a while.

"Diggle it was part of the plan. She knows that." Oliver said, defending himself.

"It doesn't matter if it was part of the plan. You can't mess with a woman's emotions like that. Especially not when its true."

"What? No I-"

"Oliver we all know you're a terrible liar. If she believed you, then you sold it. And if you sold it then you must have believed it yourself. So Oliver, tell me again that you were lying to her, which by the way is hardly better."

"I just can't win can I? If i lied I'm a jerk and if I was telling the truth I'm a jerk?"

"Pretty much! At this point you only have one option Oliver."

"And what is that?"

"You have to talk to her. You have to tell her how you really feel. Whether you meant it or not you have to tell her. I know this is probably not what you wanted but you have to Oliver. Take it from someone who's screwed up a marriage before. The longer you wait to tell her the truth the more she'll pull away. What would you do if Felicity left?"

"You mean starling city?"

"Yeah. The only reason she lives in Starling is because of you. She works for you, and she spends all the time she's not working for you, working for the Arrow. Which is also you. So if one day she decides that she can't wait for you anymore, why would she stay?"

Diggle had given him a lot to think about. Of course he was right but that didn't mean that Oliver wasn't right too. Being with someone he really cared about was dangerous.

Buy he didn't want to lose Felicity altogether. He figured that's what would happen if they didn't talk. But how do you start a conversation like that?

Not easily that's for sure. What if he says he loves her and she doesn't love him back? What if he says he doesn't love her and she loves him? It could screw everything up.

He decided that he couldn't wait until morning to talk to her otherwise he'd keep putting off until it didn't matter anymore. He had to do it now.

It was cold and dark when he got out of the car in front of Felicity's apartment. The lights were on in her apartment which was a good sign. It meant she was still up.

He took the elevator since he didn't want to appear out of breath when he finally got up to her room.

By the time he got to her door he still didn't have much of a plan formed in his head. He knew what he wanted to accomplish but not how to get there.

It took him a couple we ones just to gather the courage to knock on her door. Women had never been this hard, he thought. Since when did I have to force myself to knock on a woman's door at 11 o'clock at night?

Felicity opened the door slowly, hopefully to make sure she wasn't opening up to strangers. When she saw Oliver her face lit up.

"Oliver, hi." She opened the door farther, wrapping her sweater tighter around her body as the cold air from the hallway rushed in. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you." He said. "I didn't think it should wait until morning."

"Umm alright. Come in." He walked inside but not too far, he didn't want to forget his plan just because he saw her face. There was something about Felicity gorgeous face that messed with his head. " Is everything okay?"

"Yeah everything is good I just... About what I said to you earlier... I'm really sorry. It wasn't fair to me to mess with your emotions to beat Slade. If there were any other way I would have done it, but I didn't see another way. That doesn't make it okay though."

She sat on the couch where she had evidently been sitting before he arrived. There was a cup of tea next to her, still steaming and a book whose title he couldn't make out in the dim lighting. He sat on the same couch but with some distance between them. It was more than he'd like but it was necessary.

"You're talking about the whole" I love you" thing right? Because Oliver I understand that you didn't mean it."

"No that's not what you're supposed to think."

"What do you mean that's not what I'm supposed to think? That's what I think. That's the truth isn't it?"

"No! I mean- Felicity you're my girl, you know that right? You always will be. And I- I do love you. I mean of course I love you, but... Not the way you think. I just- I don't know how to say this. I don't know how to tell you that everything I said, while being part of my plan, was true."

"What? But Oliver you said-"

"That I couldn't be with someone I could really care about? Well I still kind of believe that but you know I could die tomorrow, so could you. I can't live my life wishing I had done something differently. I don't want to spend my life wishing I could be with you."

"With me? Oliver I'm not like Sara or Laurel or-"

"That's not who I want Felicity. Why would I be here if I wanted them? Felicity I love you. I should have told you a long time ago I just hate putting you in danger. Things with Slade could have gone much worse. And what if next time I'm not there to protect you. I couldn't live with myself something happened to you."

"Oliver nothing has happened to me that you couldn't handle. I trust you."

She wasn't sure what he would do. He had just confessed to loving her, for real this time, yet neither of them had moved.

She loved him too, of course she did, but she was so clumsy and uncoordinated she didn't want to mess anything up.

"Oliver- " He moved quickly much like she's s used to seeing him do when he was the Arrow. He kissed her, carefully at first, like he was waiting to see how she'd respond. She responded with first passion he hadn't expected from her, deepening the kiss and pulling him down on top of her.

"Felicity you are... amazing."

I hope you enjoyed this! Sorry if there are mistakes, I typed this on my tablet and sometimes I don't catch the errors. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

"You know this changes everything right?" Oliver asked. He had unintentionally spent the night at Felicity's. It wasn't like he hadn't enjoyed their time together, but he had meant to make it back home last night. Although who was he kidding his home was empty anyway. At least here he had someone to talk to.

Felicity slept a lot longer than he had. She didn't usually but there was something about having another person keeping her bed warm that made her want to stay there all day. That is of course until he started talking about the future.

"Well I don't think it has to change everything." She said. "Well not in a bad way anyway. I think this is a good thing. Well obviously it's a good thing but I mean people have thought that we've been doing things for months and now we can just be open about it."

He loved the way she babbled sometimes. And even though she was right about what other people thought, that didn't mean there might not have to be some changes.

"Well sure but... I might have to fire you."

"What?!"

"Look at it this way, if people find out that I'm sleeping with my assistant it will be on the news before you could say a word, and we all know how often you talk. Do you want our relationship to be all over the news? I don't think you do."

"Oliver your company is in shambles right now, I really don't think you're in the position to fire your personal assistant. You need me. And we'll keep it professional. Not like we have to worry about Isabel anymore. And if problems with the press do arise, we'll handle it. We always do."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. Oliver come on, I'm not scared of people knowing about me and you. Is that what you're worried about? People seeing you with a girlfriend?"

"No! No of course not, that's crazy. Felicity why would I be ashamed of you? All I'm worried about is your safety and your privacy. I just want to make sure my girl is ok."

"I am now." She said as she snuggled up closer to him, enjoying the happiness she now felt maybe a little more than was normal. All she wanted to do was go out and show the world that she had a boyfriend. Her. Felicity Smoak. And not just any boyfriend, Oliver Queen. And not the Oliver Queen they used to know, the one that she knows.

"What do you say we skip work one more day?" He asked. "Nobody's going to miss us anyway. Besides, I can think of a lot more enjoyable things we could do here instead."

She smiled up at him. "I suppose I wouldn't mind a sick day, as long as my boss won't get mad at me."

"Oh, I promise your boss won't care." He laughed. "Come on."


End file.
